


Ghosting Carnations

by Harmony1



Category: dreamsmp dnf karlnapity
Genre: M/M, dnf dreamnotfound karlnapity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony1/pseuds/Harmony1
Summary: A dream SMP fic based on what happened after Dream went to prison
Relationships: dreamnotfound karlnapity karnap dnf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Ghosting Carnations

It had been months since Dream was sentenced to prison. No more fighting, no more broken friendships, no more death. It was ideal for everyone it seemed except for George. Sure George Quackity and Sapnap but it just wasn’t the same. He missed his best friend, the person who was always there for him. Dream had led him into the throne of the Dream SMP. He loved Dream, not that he would ever admit it. 

Dream had changed since then, he had become power-hungry. He got rid of all ties with his friends, meaning he left George behind. He could never continue to love someone like that. Yet, all the same, he missed Dream. That was just one more thing that he would never admit to anyone, hell he could barely even admit it to himself. 

Now Dream was locked away in a prison with no escape. He deserved to be there, he needed to be there. It seemed that everyone had gone to visit him, everyone besides Geroge. George couldn’t bring himself to go visit. 

He had received a letter from Dream the day of the disc war, the day he had gone to prison. He still hadn’t opened that letter. The letter sat in his chest, at the very top haunting him every time he grabbed something. He knew I should open it, it could be the last words he hears from Dream ever. Yet he was too afraid of what it would say, when Dream cut George off he seemed like he would never come back. So having this letter from him, when George ‘doesn’t mean anything’ to him is confusing. 

George laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling most nights. It was so easy to play out memories in your head while looking at an empty ceiling. Playing out the memories, it’s like a personal movie theatre. If the movie theatre was playing a horror movie. Not the kind of murder mystery cliche horror movie, a horror movie of what happened to his best friend. Sure, Dream wasn’t missing but his best friend was. There had to have been something else that happened. Dream was the most loyal person he had ever met, since day one. Surely Dream didn’t just decide one day randomly that he only wanted power? 

Tonight's memory that haunted him was one he had tried so hard to forget. The night that they almost kissed, both of them had brushed it off as a heat of the moment thing. Sure, it was the heat of the moment but George ever since that day had to deal with the fact that he had almost kissed his best friend and he wanted to. 

_______

That night had started in a panic, someone was planning an attack on George. As if trying to dethrone him wasn’t enough, they wanted him dead. Dream was doing everything in his power to protect him. Everything was silent till the ambush, you wouldn’t think that many people could ever want George dead? Dream had called in their closest friends to help in the battle. Since nobody was sure who was working with Technoblade to kill Goerge. Those people were Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap. 

It all happened so quickly, the barricades on the door broke down, nobody had time to react. George wanted to stay, his friends were fighting for his life while leaving their own at stake. He couldn’t just stand there yet Dream had whisked him away. He had tried to pull away from Dreams grasp but failed. He was shoved into one of the rooms in the castle, one that was hidden behind a painting. George could recall the words that Dream had said and the look of panic on his face. 

“George,” he said, “You need to stay here.” 

“No Dream, I refuse to just stand there while my friends, our friends put their life on the line all because of some stupid crown.” George had argued back attempting to pull his arm away from Dreams. 

Dreams grip around his arm had only tightened, leaving temporary red marks that were now burned into his memory. 

“George, that is what he wants. I know you’re upset, I get it, George, I do. But if you go out there you are putting your own life on the line and I refuse to let you do that. They can fight, hell they can even kill me but they are not laying a hand on you.”

It was bittersweet, for one-moment Dreams eyes showed more fear than they ever had. He looked at George with affectionate eyes, tears threatening to fall. 

“Promise me that you’ll stay here. I love you, George, I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. George was stubborn but when Dream said those three words he listened. This time those three words felt different, like they went deeper than they seem. 

For just one moment George leaned in and Dream followed suit. Their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. George opened his eyes, Dream did the same and they stood there like that for what seemed like ages. George's mind should’ve been running circles as he watched Dreams' eyes drop down to George's lips, but it wasn’t. There was only one thought on George's mind and that thought was that he should kiss him. The moment just felt right, how could anyone be in a position like that and not feel sparks? 

Then there came the blood-curdling scream(s?). Who was it that screamed, it could've been Karl, Quackity, Sapnap. Maybe it was all of them? All George knew for sure is that they were forced back into reality, Dream didn’t even look back at George. He was already sprinting out of the room leaving George behind to process everything. 

How was anyone supposed to process all that had just happened in the past twenty minutes? 

The only thing clear in his mind was that Dream was going to kiss George and George wanted nothing more in his life than for him to do just that. 

______

George wanted to scream. Why was it that he was forced to just remember what happened that night? If he could go back and change it he would have stopped himself from leaning in, save himself the embarrassment. After that night George stepped down from the throne, Dream began shutting everyone out. Sapnap became a person who made decisions based on pain, and Quackity refused to talk about that night. 

George was unable to lay there any longer and drowned in his own thoughts he went for a walk instead. The forests were dark, zombies and skeletons stalked him from the shadows. He waved his sword at them, letting them know to back off. 

He walked and let the moonlight shine on the trees and grass below him. It was an often occurrence to be out here, most nights he had no choice but to walk before sleeping. His thoughts consumed them, he needed help, he needed a friend. But what friends were even left? 

A rustling noise came from the trees, George gripped his sword and whipped his head around. That's when the hooded masked stranger stepped out and as he stepped into the light he recognized the mask. The stranger looked at him, not daring to move at all. 

It couldn't be George thought-

“Dream?” 

George's voice was hush and raspy. 

The stranger didn’t answer his question. Instead, the stranger pulled down his hood, revealing the soft dirty blonde hair in the moonlight. The hair was longer than it was when George had last seen it but he knew who it belonged to. 

“How?” George found himself asking. 

The stranger stepped forward and pulled off his mask. 

“I have my ways,” Dream said with a smirk. 

The very same smirk that George loved maybe a little too much.

Dream pulled George into a hug and for the first time in months, George's mind stopped thinking. Just like it had that night in the hidden room. George's life was on the line then and now Dream's life was on the line. 

Dream broke the hug, holding up a flower, a carnation. He held it up to George. 

“It's pink,” Dream told George as he admired it. 

George took it from him, twirling it in his hand. 

“Why does the color matter so much?” George had found himself asking 

There was a moment of silence before Dream finally spoke, his words sad. 

“You never read my letter, did you?” His voice sounded hurt and broken. 

George shook his head. 

“I was hoping it would prepare you for this moment. George, I am sorry, you should’ve read the letter sooner.” Dreams words were coated with sadness and George couldn’t yet figure out why. 

What George could figure out was that the distant yells and torchlight coming from the forest were not a good sign. The prison guards were after Dream, he had escaped and they were going to kill him. George dropped the flower, grabbing Dreams hand he tried to run off, Dream stood still, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Dream what the hell are you doing? We need to go and soon, they are going to kill you. I know a place, Dream, we can hide there and everything will be okay.” 

Dream only shook his head in response, tears now streaming down his face. George was confused, Dream, HIS DREAM would never just stand there in a situation like this. The torches approached closer and showed the shape of prison guards. Their bows all loaded with arrows, pointed at Dream. 

George leaned in toward Dream, “I can distract them. I need you to run north, I will meet up with you. We can get out of this I promise.” George's whispers to Dream were desperate. 

“No George, this is my end. I’m sorry, I wish you would’ve read my letter.” Dreams voice was sad yet calm at the same time. 

The next thing George knew he was being pushed back by Dream. 

The moment happened within seconds, too quickly. 

As soon as the guards had seen Dream push, George, away they all shot their arrows. Some of the arrows missed Dream, the most hit him in different spots, sending Dream to the ground. 

George ran toward Dream, trying to roll him over, maybe his wounds were not that bad? He pushed back guards with blood-stained hands, Dreams blood. 

“No, shit Dream come on please!” George had pleaded as he searched for a pulse that wasn’t there. The guards dragged George back, he screamed for Dream but his cries came out in desperate sobs. 

Dream was gone, HIS Dream was gone.  
…

A month had passed, George had become numb after that night. His mind was quiet but it wasn’t at peace. He sat in his house, the same place he sat for the past week. Sapnap and Quackity sat beside him. 

“Come on George you need to eat.” 

Sapnap had been trying to get George to eat for the past 40 minutes, none of his attempts worked. George appreciated it though. This was the first time Sapnap hadn’t been yelling at the world since the night of the ambush. 

George pushed the plate back to Sapnap, shaking his head. 

That’s when Quackity spoke, for the first time since they had arrived. 

“No George you're going to eat. Stop wallowing in your own self-pity. Dream is dead for god's sake just let yourself realize that. You haven’t gone out in over a month. May I remind you that you have a letter to open. You have fuckin’ letter, George. Do you know how much I would give to have a letter from Karl? I would give anything, stop acting like nobody gets it. I and Sanap watched our fiance die in our arms. But I accepted it, it’s time you do as well.” 

With that quackity stormed out of the house, Sapnap gave George an apologetic look before following after his fiance. 

George knew Quackity was right, George's way of grieving wasn’t healthy yet Quackitys wasn’t either. 

George took out the letter, staring at the vase holding the by now dead carnation. 

“Dear George, 

By the time you read this, I will be off to fight. I know I am going to end up in prison, I can’t stay there. I know I need to pay for my actions, this place has made me into someone I am not and I am sorry if I hurt you. 

I am going to escape the prison and meet you in the woods in a month's time. When I do so I will meet up with you. I will bring a flower, a pink carnation. 

Do you know what a pink carnation means?

It means: I will never forget you. 

I won’t George, I won’t ever forget you. 

I remember the night Karl died, the night we almost kissed. I would’ve kissed you, I wanted to. I know you were going to kiss me too, you can’t deny that. I love you Goerge and I will prove that to you. On the night I escape I will kiss you like I should’ve done before, like I should have done that night. 

I can’t run off with you however George, I need to pay the price of my actions. 

I know you are going to be mad, you might try and plan some way for me to go run away with you but I am not coming. I need this, everyone needs justice. 

This is the only way I can be truly forgiven.

I love you so much Goerge, don’t forget about me, okay?

-Your dearest Dream :)”

George sat the letter down on the table next to the dead flower and for the first time in a while he let himself cry. 

He never got that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> First of all, I am sorry. This hurt me a lot to write as well. 
> 
> Secondly, I hope you all enjoyed this short oneshot story. 
> 
> -Harmony 
> 
> Twitter-@harm0nywastak3n  
> discord-Harmony#7503


End file.
